The One I've Waited For
by Bonzodog
Summary: **Songfic to Gorecki, by Lamb** One scooter crash changes it all. R&R!


**The One I've Waited For**

**Scrubs**

**Slash**

**Songfic**

**Set to: ****Gorecki, by Lamb. This is a brilliant song. Here's a link to the lyrics as mine were screwed around a bit to fit.**

** it up on youtube. It's amazing.**

JD lay on the bed, stretched out. He smelt roses, he heard sobbing, he felt his scrubs soaked with blood. His blood. Crimson liquid, keeping him alive, now draining out of his veins and staining the sheets a pink colour.

"We've done all we can" An anonymous voice said.

"No!" cried another, more familiar one. "We can't lose him. I can't lose him..." The voice was interrupted a woman. "Go to him" Carla whispered.

JD heard footsteps stagger towards his bed, heard the door close. There was only one other person left in the room. The man sat on JD's bed, picked up his almost translucent hand.

"So pale" he whimpered. "So pale" JD's mentor sat at the top of the bed, and reached down, wrapping his arms around him. A hug. His hug, for him alone.

"JD...You can't die. I never even told you..." Perry trailed off, lifting JD closer to him and pulling him as close as he could. JD thought to himself.

'If I should die this very moment, I wouldn't fear' he realised 'For I've never known completeness...like being here'. He'd never felt safer, more protected, more comftable than he did now. Suddenly the heart moniter took a turn for the worse.

"JD!" Perry cried. "I...love you." JD's mind screamed WHAT? His heart jumped for joy. "Are you okay with that? Do you feel the same way? God, now I'll never know!" JD forced his eyes, stuck together with blood from the crash, to open.

"Wrapped in the warmth of you" JD croaked. "Loving every breath of you..."

Perry's eyes snapped to JD's. "Still in my heart this moment...or it might burst. Could we stay right here?"  
"How long do you want me here for?" Perry joked weakly.

"Until the end of time, until the earth stops turning. Wanna love you till the seas run dry. I've..."

"I've what, JD?" Perry asked urgently.

"I've found the one I've waited for." JD's cracked lips twitched up into a smile.

Perry took a deep breath.

"All this time I've loved you...but I've never known your face. All this time I've missed you...and searched this human race. Here is true peace...here my heart knows calm! Wanna be safe in your soul...bathed in your sighs. Wanna stay right here...until the end of time. Until the earth stops turning. JD, I'll love you till the sea runs dry. _I've _found the one I've waited for." Perry let this sink in.

"The one I've waited for.." JD echoed softly. Suddenly he took a sharp breath and began to shake.

"NO!" Perry screamed, holding him desperately. JD calmed slightly, but both men knew he didn't have much time left.

"All I've known...all I've done...all I've felt...it was leading to this, JD. All I've known, all I've done, all I've felt! It was all leading to this, to us. This can't be the end, we need our happy ending."

"I know Perry." JD used the man's first name and Perry didn't complain, loving the way JD said his name, like he was a god. "But I have to go. God...I just wanna stay right here."

"Until the end of time?"  
"Until the earth stops turning. Perry, I'll love you till the seas run dry. I've found the one I waited for."

"The one I've waited for, JD. You're the one I need. Please, JD."

JD leant forward and pressed his blood stained lips against Perry's. He kissed right back, holding back sobs. A kid, just a kid. One scooter accident and it's the end of everything. JD suddenly fell back and screamed. He stared up at the doctor wildly.

"Perry...don't leave me."  
"I'll stay right here."  
"Till the end of time? Till the earth stops turning? Are you going to love me till the seas run dry?"

"I told you. You're the one I waited for."

"The one..."

"...I waited for."

"The one I waited for." Those were JD's last words, and as the body lay cold and silent, the words rang through the empty hopsital.

"The one...I've...waited...for." Dr Cox let a single tear fall to the ground as he heard his crushed hopes and dreams echo through the halls.


End file.
